A day on the Thousand Sunny
by I'mJustWhoIAm
Summary: Robin likes watching her crewmates. A normal day for the Strawhat pirates. Nakamaship oneshot. No pairings. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.


Robin liked watching her crew interact. She liked sitting on a lounge chair, quietly sipping at one of Sanji's delicious concoctions, with the pretext of reading a book but in fact just observing her nakama's antics. Usopp, Chopper and Luffy were exclaiming with glittering eyes over another of Usopp's legendary inventions; she shook her head, smiling at their immaturity. Nami swooped over, grabbing the toy and breaking it in two, complaining that they were interrupting her nap. Luffy pouted and they all stared at her with gloomy, pleading faces. Sanji joined them, carrying a platter of delicacies in one hand and gallantly offering them to "Nami-chwan". By the time the navigator had gracefully reached out and plucked a snack from the plate with a coy smile on her lips, the boys had already devoured half of the sweets. Sanji swore at them, berating them for interrupting Nami, for their bad manners, for eating too much, for stealing food before it was served to them. Just as he got to this last part, Zoro sauntered over, his nap long since forgotten, and took a mouthwatering pastry explicitly to annoy the cook. Robin chuckled. Zoro was obviously baiting the cook, and Sanji just as eagerly took the bait, rounding on the green-haired swordsman, abuses pouring angrily out of his mouth, leg raised to deliver a kick. Zoro countered with an attack of his own, and they thus circled the deck with the ring of foot against steel. Since this happened at least three times a day, Luffy paid no attention to the violence of the battle but instead bemoaned the fact that Sanji had taken the platter of sweets with him. His face instantly brightened when he saw the cook set it down on a table in one of the short few respites in his and Zoro's fight. Usopp was used to these thrice-daily matches, but still admired the sheer strength these two men exuded. Chopper watched them, biting his lip, hoping there wouldn't be any serious wounds for him to treat later on. Insults and jeers were swapped between the two crewmates; Nami, sighing, went below deck to finally have some peace and quiet. It didn't work. The din of running footsteps, names and blows still penetrated the wooden ceiling as she tried to concentrate on the map she was drawing. Sanji gave a particularly furious kick that Zoro barely dodged. Unfortunately, it split open the floor. Franky surfaced, shouting to know who the hell had destroyed his ship. Zoro and Sanji both took a short break from the duel to point an accusing thumb at the other, one blaming the other for kicking him while the cook complained that the mosshead had dodged. They both glared at each other, and the short pause in the fight was quickly over. Robin giggled slightly, deciding she wanted some silence to actually read her book. Raising her glass, she said, "Cook-san, this was delicious. Would you please make me some more?" All thoughts of the marimo forgotten, Sanji rushed to her side, little pink hearts floating in his eyes. He fussed over her for a few moments before going to the galley to make a drink for Robin and start preparing dinner. Zoro stomped off, fuming at such an unfulfilling end to the fight, and started doing one-handed pushups with hundred kilogram weights hanging on his legs. Luffy and Chopper wandered over to be awed by some recent new mechanization of Franky's body while Usopp went back to perfecting his new bullet. Brook emerged on deck, pleased with his new piano tune revolving around the discord and harmony of nakamaship. He made a corny skull joke about not having any eyes to see that Sanji and Zoro had destroyed the floor. Only Luffy laughed. Zoro rejoined them after finishing his workout, toweling the sweat off his body and plopping down to sleep in the shadow of the mast. Luffy went over to him and started poking him, urging the swordsman to play with him. The doctor joined in the begging, and finally Zoro let himself be dragged away by the two younger boys. Robin's eyes crinkled as she laughed noiselessly. Her crew was really fun. And silly. And carefree. But she liked that about them.


End file.
